Three's A Crowd
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: Histatus...Be back next Saturday
1. Payback's A Bitch

**Three's A Crowd**

**By:** McLP

**Co-writer: **Crystal Castles

**Beta-Reader:** Crystal Castles

**Summary:** Garry Wilde always ask Cece and Rocky to do things for him. Now he has to return the favor, big time. But what can a 26 year old man give to two 18 year old girls?

**Warning:** Threesome. Language. Older man on younger girls. Pure Smut. Dont Like? Then there's a wonderful button that takes you back to the previous page you were on or the x button.

**Disclaimer:** You guys better thank god we dont own Shake It Up!

* * *

><p><strong>Pay Back's a Bitch...Two of them<strong>

Garry Wilde, host of the hottest tv dance show, Shake It Up Chicago!, was pacing back and forth in his dressing room waiting for the show's two lead dancers to meet him here. Plenty of times the twenty-six year old man dont feel intimidated by the two high school girls that he constantly asked for favours that involves the show. He had put the girls through various tasks, one involving them particpating in a dance-a-thon to raise money, having the girls clean garbage that was thrown at Tinka and Gunther for perfoming a strange dance from their country, and even coming to his dressing room/office to clean it up. Sure, he owe the girls alot. He tried to repay them by making sure they had the lead spot on every single show but it didnt please the girls.

Garry ran a hand through his dark brown hair in frustration. He really didnt have the time or money, but mostly money, to pay his dues to the girls. He had troubles of his own to deal with. For example, he always ended up getting busted for ridiclous crimes. He was a show host for crying out loud, he deserve better respect then this! Even Ryan Seacrest was treated better then him.

The door to his dressing room suddenly open as two girls came walking in. The girl with the dark blond hair and creamy skin was Cece, the girl with dark brown hair and tan skin was her best friend, Rocky. These two was never far from each other and always working together. At times, Garry would be happy to see the two girls but that happiness wasnt here at this moment.

"Hey," Garry tried to sound he was elated to see them, extending his hand out as the girls took a seat on his small couch. "There are my two favorite volunteers!"

"Cut the shit, Garry." Cece toss him a look while Rocky mimic her friend's face. "What do you want from us this time?"

Before he could answer the girls began to throw some options that they usually hear from him.

"Want us to wear some crazy get-up?"

"Want us to practice this new routine for 3 hours straight til we pass out."

"Want us to come here early for the rest of the week to clean?"

"Um, no. Girls, this isnt why I called you here." Garry could feel the sweat dripping from the side of his face already. Has he always been asking favours from them?

The girls experssion change to a surprise one as they both exchange glances at each other before facing their boss. Rocky was the first one to speak after the moment of silence.

"So what do you want?"

"Well," Garry started as he clap his hands together before rubbing them. "You girls have been doing alot for me since the time you started here at Shake It Up Chicago. Now that it has been well over a few months since these little favours you have done for me," He paused making sure that the two of them were listening not daydreaming what-normal-high school-girls fanatize about.

Seeing that both of them was giving their devoted attention to him, Garry proceed with his final sentence.

"I want to repay you both for all that you've done for me." He avoided their eyes for just only a minute letting his words sink in. Only then after a few tense minutes his eyes drifted back to the two girls, who are still sitting on his couch with matching surprise mix with shock experssions. Cece was the only one to shift her facical features into a smirk as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So Garry Wilde wants to repay us for all the work that we've done around here?" she repeated his words. Not word for word but close enough to cut his long speech into one short, subtle sentence. Garry nodded in response, it was the only thing he can do.

"So I was wondering if there's anything you girls want for all the work you have done for me."

"Well we can use-" Cece quickly clamp her hand down on Rocky's open mouth and shushing her in the process. Garry raise his eyebrows while Cece threw him a smile as she released her hand from Rocky's mouth as the two girls began to exchange words in hushed whispers. Garry didnt like to be kept out of the conversation but the two girls must come up with some sort of an agreement between them. He waited in silence, his eyes watching the two seeing if he can decode their exchange by reading their faces.

Cece kept a straight face while Rocky furrow her brows together then that signature smirk was back on Cece's face while Rocky eyes widen in horror to whatever she said.

"Cece! Are you crazy!" she shouted but Cece put her hand back to her mouth again and keeping it there while she utter more words under her breathe. Garry raised his eyebrow even higher knowing whatever Cece said was not good for him or Rocky's conscience.

"Girls?" Garry call out to the two. "Have we come to some sort of an agreement?"

Cece gave a firm nod and another echange of words before releasing her mouth. Rocky still hold her experssion from before but this time her tan cheeks were a deep red color.

"Yes, we both came to an agreement." Cece smirked again.

"Of sorts," Rocky mutter under her breathe trying to look away from both Cece's and Garry's eyes taking an intrest in the floor or the walls. Before Garry could question Rocky's action, Cece shot her a look along with a strike of her elbow to her arm. "Ow!"

"We both came to an agreement," Cece spoke through gritted teeth. "And we only ask you do this one favour for us."

"Its money isnt it?" Garry deadpanned. He knew that both girls are both money-hungry. Always finding ways to get their meager paycheck to be a few dollars higher then the rest of the dancers. When Cece shook her head, Garry was surprise and threw the next best answer. "You want more showtime? Look you girls are the lead dancers to every routine for the past four years since this show been running. I can pretty much speak for everyone is that you girls mostly have everything that we-I can provide you."

"Its not that we are ungrateful for the things that you have done for us,Mr. Wilde." Rocky spoke with much compassion and sincerity she could muster without staring directly into his face.

"Its just that, we have been pretty stress out lately and we want to do something about it." The smirk on Cece's face grew even wider by the minute. Whatever she had on her mind, Garry didnt like it. He knows Cece's ways, she always the troublemaker. Its something that she never mature out of. Rocky on the other hand was always the victim of her latest schemes, she tried to say no but always ending up making their situation worse then it already was. Even at 18, the two girls are still stirring up small troubles.

"Uh, I dont get it." Garry stood there. Confused as hell to what Cece said. "You have stress problems. Ok, dont see how I could help in that department."

Cece rolled her eyes as she shifted in her spot. "How old are you again? There are many ways to reduce stress, Garry. List them!"

"Well there is the spa, you can eat your favorite food, you can watch a movie, and...I dont see where this is going." Garry shook his head. "What do you girls want from me. I really dont have the time to play 20 questions."

"Its not a question, she just ask you to list them." Rocky spoke.

"And you miss the important and my personal favorite way of relieving stress." Cece said in a dignifying manner, placing a chaste hand to her chest.

"And that is?"

"Sex." Cece smirk.

Garry stood there, dumbfounded and confused on what just came out of his employee mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Rocky and I want to have a threesome with you.

"You're shitting me right?" Garry chuckled nervously. Only recieving a smirk Cece and a blush from Rocky. Garry then gluped and went pale. Cece wasnt joking around as he could see her fingers trace Rocky's bare legs. "D-Do you understand I could get into serious trouble! I mean real jail time!"

"Not really," Rocky shrugged her shoulders to remove her jacket, exposing her in her tank top. Cece also began to take off some of her clothing in the process then going back to rubbing her hand on Cece's thighs. "We are both of age. Its not like we're illegal."

"Becuase we are very much so legal." Cece giggled as she kissed Rocky. Garry just stood there in both shock, surprise and pure horniness as he watch the two kiss and undressing. How can he not be turned on from this sight? He was a male too.

Soon both Cece and Rocky were ked on his couch, their clothes strewn across the floor forgotten as they continued their littl foreplay. The two girls gasps each other names as their hands explore their bodies, a sight that was too much for Garry as he felt his pants tighten. Rocky moved her hand over Cece's bare clit as she rubbed it with soft strokes causing the blond to let out a long,throaty moan. She face Garry with half-closed eyes as she lick her lips making a gesture with her finger for him to come closer.

Garry moved closer to the girls as he now stood in front of them, he boldy place his hands in both girls hair as they made out with each other in front of him. Cece rubbed his erection through his pants suddenly breaking the kiss to remove them as Rocky stood up to kiss him. Garry and Rocky engaged in a passionate kiss as their tongue battle for dominace in each other's mouth, Garry was so focused on making out with his employee he didnt notice that Cece finally got his pants and boxers down to his legs.

Cece began licking his penis up and down, breathing her warm breath all over his member. Garry shuddered as the pleasure instantly overtook him. Cece continued to lick up and down, but increased her speed and rate on which she did it. She then gently placed her lips over the head of Garry's member. Slowly, she began lowering her head, taking in as much of him as she could. Garry let out a muffled grunt as a pleasurable sensation overtook him. Cece gently caressed Garry's balls while she moved her head back and forth on his member.

"Oh fuck, Cece." He moaned as he watched the blond head moving up and down. Rocky unbutton his shirt and place light kisses on his chest.

Cece gradually began increasing her speed, giving Garry more pleasure. Garry's body shook as he reached his climax and released his seed rapidly into Cece's mouth. The blond gave another smirk around his cock and quickly started swallowing. As Garry finished cumming large doses of his sticky cum, Cece swallowed the last bit of his cum then took her mouth off his still stiff member.

"He tastes so good Rocky," Cece told her best friend, licking her lips hungrily. Rocky giggled as she move her hand down Garry's toned chest as he began to pant. Never in his life was he given a blow-job that good.

"What should we try next,Cece?"

"Let's play with his cock more," Cece suggested as she lifted her C-cup breasts with her hands then let go of them, causing them to bounce once. Rocky giggled then lower herself to one side of Garry while Cece moved to the other. Garry watched with a flushed face as Rocky and Cece stuck their chests out first, pressing their breasts against each others with Garry's now throbbing hard member in the middle.

The two then placed a hand on each of their breasts, pressed them against Garry's member and began rubbing slowly up and down. Garry let out a sensual moan as he began shaking at the touch of their soft breasts. They continued to rub against his throbbing cock, and slowly began going faster.

"Like our soft tits against your hard cock, Garry?" Cece said sexily as both girls look into Garry's face. His eyes were half way shut as his hands began to find themselves in their hairs again.

He moaned in response, overcome with the pleasurably sensation coursing through his body. Cece and Rocky began to rub his member as fast and hard as possible. Suddenly Garry stiffened his back in the sudden tidal wave of pleasure that overwhelmed him. This caught him off guard as he suddenly gave into the pleasure and released his seed, causing it to shoot out. The two girls quickly moved to catch Garry's semen in their mouths, each with a hand on him, aiming it at their mouths. Once he ran out again, Rocky and Cece swallowed the last bit that they had on their faces or in their mouths.

"You're right," Rocky looked at Cece. "He does taste good."

"Mm, better then Gunther." Cece winked. Garry wanted to question that bit of information but he was too lost in pleasure to find words to describe what just happened.

"Wow…You...Girls...Rocky…Cece" Garry said in between breaths looking at the two naked girls.

"Hmm, who should go first?" Rocky tapped her chin while Cece sucked on his cock to get it back to stiffen. "Cece?"

"Of course, I get to fuck him first." Cece replied once she took her mouth away from Garry's member. She rolled her light brown eyes at her friend as she run her hand up and down earning a low moan from him. "It was my idea."

"Its no fair," Rocky pouted. "You always get to be first."

Cece opened her mouth to aruge but quickly closed it. It was true, she always get to go first so why not let her friend get this one turn? Grinning towards Garry, she quickly stood up from her spot and began to kiss him. Garry faintly tasted himself on Cece's lips. The kiss was short lived as Cece instantly pulled back.

"Rocky sit on the couch and spread your legs," Cece commanded. Rocky gave her a confused look but quickly did what she was told. Garry got the hint from Cece that she wanted him to fuck her first. Garry just grin for the first time tonight as his cock twitch in need to feel Rocky's tight walls. The couple moved closer as Garry poistion himself in front of Rocky pussy, Cece spit into her hand and lube Garry's member. She then help guide him inside of her.

Rocky's eyes suddenly widen as she felt her whole lower region being spread. She quickly grasp onto the material on the couch, biting her lower lip. Cece began to play with her breasts as Garry slowly enter inside of her, once he got all 9 inches of him inside. He pulled out and went back in starting a slow,steady movement of thrusts.

"How does his cock feel,baby?" Cece cooed to Rocky who all but moan and arch her back. Cece quickly took her breasts into her mouth, sucking, biting, and licking the erect nipples. "You like how tight she is?" Cece directed this question to Garry who's eyes were now filled with lust.

He groaned in response and began moving his hips back and forth violently. Rocky let out a shrill scream as she felt his member drill inside of her.

"F-Fuck!" Rocky panted and moaned loudly, trying to find the will to speak. "G-Gary...Fu-fuck me...harder...faster..."

Garry continued to thrust into Rocky wildly. Rocky latched onto Garry's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, screaming louder as he continued to pound her harder. Cece watched with a smirk, rubbing Rocky's cilt to increase her orgasm. Garry then felt close once again.

"I-I'm going to c-c-cum!" Rocky panted, closing her eyes shut as she felt all the heat in her body gather into her lower belly.

With one final thrust, Garry released his essence into her at a rapid rate. Rocky moaned as her eyes fluttered at the warm sensation filling her up inside. She too came shortly after Garry their juices mixing together as it spill its contents on the couch. Cece licked her lips as she pulled Garry's cock out of Rocky and began to lick away the mixed juices.

"Mmm, tasty." She licked her lips and grin. "I hope your not tired. I still didnt get my fill."

"Of course not," Garry grined as he stood up, grabbing Cece's bare hip as he turn her around so that she was leaning over the couch arm. "I was just getting started."

Cece caught on as she began to eat Rocky out as Garry position himself. He lined up his cock with Cece's opening then entered her roughly. Cece moaned into Rocky's pussy as Garry enter her, but began screaming once he started pounding into her as he did with Rocky. Garry dig his nails into Cece's bare hips leaving marks. She moaned louder as Garry pounded her sex relentlessly.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Cece screamed as her walls tightened around Garry's member, causing him to reach his orgasm as well. Garry shot his semen deep inside of Cece, causing her to moan in the warm pleasure as well.

"Oh fuck yes…Feel so good…"

Garry's face suddnely changed to complete and utter horror as he pulled out quickly. Both girls looked at the panicking man oddly.

"Shit on a stick!" He cried out as he ran both hands through his messy hair. "Fuck me!"

"I thought we already did that," Rocky pointed out as she began to look for her clothes.

"Yeah, Mission accomplished Garry. You dont owe us." Cece added as she still stayed in the same spot, panting heavily.

"No, you girls dont understand." He shook his head. "I came in both of you. I didnt use a fucking condom for christ sake!"

Both girls exchanged odd looks, Cece then sighed as she stood up and stretch out. Garry tried so hard not to be turned on. Cece then pick up her underwear and started to put them on while Rocky already manage to get into her bra.

"Look, Garry." Cece began to explain. "Me and Rocky-"

"Rocky and I." Rocky corrected her friend.

"Whatever. We both been dating and had sex during ou junior year of highschool." Garry still didnt get it and look to Rocky to explain it.

"She means we both been on the pill ever since." Rocky rolled eyes as she got up from the soiled couch to put on her tights and skirt.

"Yeah, so you dont need to worry about us getting preggers or anything." Cece giggled. Garry let out a sigh of relief when hearing those wods. He would really be in the shit house if any one of them was pregnant with his kid. He could really lose his job at that point.

"Oh, thank God." Then out of nowhere, someone tossed him his boxers and pants in one heap as he caught them in both of his arms. Both of the girls giggle at him, fully dressed.

"So thanks for helping us, Garry." Cece wink at him as Rocky open the door for the two girls to exit. "And dont worry, we wont tell a soul."

The two girls then left leaving Garry all alone and nude in his dressing room. The air smell like sex and there was a few stains on his couch along with his carpet. He didnt know how he was going to explain to his boss about the stains but he will worry about it when he cross that road. Putting on his clothes, he did a playback of what took place earlier. Smiling to himself, he then made a mental note to pile some more tasks on his two employees.

"Well, that was better then I expected." He said to himself. "Now I wonder how I could get the keys to the guest dressing room."

**-Fin-**

**A/N:** Yes apprently we have dirty minds. Hope we didnt make the characters too OOC or even got Garry's age wrong, dont think they mention his age in the series. I am working on a Gunther/Rocky/Deuce one-shot but I got so much writing work pile up, I may have to cancel a few of them for the time being. CC and I dont know if we should turn this into a bunch of one-shots in different places starring the trio. Its up to you guys though. Anywho, if you like it then leave a review! Constructive Criticsim is always welcome!-McLP


	2. After School Special

**Three's A Crowd**

**Warning:** Threesome. Pure Grade A Smut. CecexGaryxRocky. Language. Older man on younger girls. Dont Like? Then proceed to leave this page.

**A/N:** Yes, we came up with another one. I am just going through alot so CC manage to cheer me up by helping out with this yet again. Dina would make a slight apperance, she may be included in a Rocky/Deuce threesome. -evil cackle- Hope you all enjoy! If you have any awesome ideas for a threesome then throw one in a review or send me a pm! I only ask if you dont ask for a yaoi one because I have no experience when it comes to that.

* * *

><p><strong>After School Special<strong>

If there's one thing that drove Gary nuts and to the verge of shouting at someone at random, is tardiness. And his two well-known employees of Shake It Up Chicago! was late yet again for the third time this week.

Telling all the accounted for dancers to perform without them, Gary did his part and left in a hurry to find the missing girls. He didnt know where both of them lived but he did know where their school is located. Pulling up to a vacant parking space, he could spot several cars in the lot. His eyes landed on a small light blue coupe which belong to Rocky. A gift from her father, she had loads of bumper stickers and little decorations. Gary remember the countless arugements CeCe would strike up with her best friend about her car.

So he now can check off that the girls where in the school but why and for how long. Gary exit his car and then proceed to go into the school. He was greeted by empty halways which came to no surprise that the high-school was vacant at this hour with the exception of the janitor or after school clubs.

Gary began to walk the halway without any clues or leads to where CeCe and Rocky where. Suddenly without looking he bump into someone. The person he accidently bump into landed on the floor with an oof!

"Hey! Look where you going, why dontcha?" yelled the teenager. She rubbed her head, her fingers deep into her dark curly hair. Garry stare at her, she looked like the guy Rocky was currently dating. What was his name again? Reuce? Luece?

"Um, sorry." Gary quickly apologized. Offering the girl a hand to pick her up. She quickly swat his hand away and got up herself, straighten her clothes and adjusted her headphones around her neck. The girl gave him a look over making Garry feeling very uncomfortable from the stare.

"Arent you a little too old to be in highschool?" she commented.

"Trust me, I am not a student." Gary explained himself. "I am just looking for Cecelia Jones and Raquel Blue."

"Oh," The girl nodded her head. She then extended her hand for a shake which Gary took without hesitation. "Dina Garcia. And if you're looking for those two trouble-makers then the detention room is the first place to start."

"And where will that be?"

"Down the hall and you make a left at the large poster announcing ideas for prom. Cant miss it!"

Gary mumble his thanks while Dina took the chance to sell him something which Garry rejected. He continued his journey following the directions Dina gave him. He then came to a room with black bold letters saying: Detention Room.

Before knocking on the door, he could hear a faint sound of a moan coming from inside. His hand paused at the doorknob as he listen closely. Another moan followed by Cece's name. Yep, they were defiantly in there and doing something that still made Gary's dick throb. He had been jerking off to their last few steamy encounters but it still wasnt enough for the man. It has been a whole week since he fucked the two of them and the sudden thought of them pleasuring themselves before him was just enough to set him off.

He took in a deep breathe as he opened the door and walked in, much to his vivid fantasy, Cece was sucking on Rocky's neck while her hand massage her clothed breasts. The two of them were on the teacher's desk as they look at Gary in surprise. Cece smirk while Rocky began to blush heavily as she try to straighten her shirt. Gary closed (and locked) the door behind him as he cross his arms in front of his chest giving the girls a disappointed look.

"Well, well, well." Cece greeted him with a friendly wave. "What brings you here, Gary?"

"You two didnt show up for work," he explained, trying to be professional with a raging hardon which prove to be diffcult. "So I came looking for you and what I find? You two about to go at it when you had work? Honestly."

"It-its not like that Gary," Rocky stammered then she realized she called him by her first name and quickly fix it. "I-I mean Mr. Wilde. We both had detention and we couldnt get out of it."

"Then you could have called." Gary pointed out.

"Our teacher took them and wont give it back to us til we serve our time." CeCe shrug her shoulders. "And instead of being in this dull, boring room til five. Me and Rocky decided to pass a little time," CeCe trace her fingers under Rocky's chin. "If you catch my drift, Gary."

Gary had no choice to believe their excuse for now. He let out another sigh through his nose as uncross his arms.

"I believe you two for now." He grin as he came close to them,kissing CeCe first on the lips then Rocky. "But it has been awhile since our last dirty deed and I am feeling kinda horny, if you catch my drift." Cece and Rocky both ran their hands on his pants where his erection was throbbing from inside.

"I think we catch your drift there, Gary." Cece giggled as she took off her top and bra, Gary lowered his head and licked the tip of the blonde's right breast, making her moan. He encircled her right nipple with his mouth and proceeded to squeeze her left breast with his hand. CeCe moaned each time Gary flick her nipple up and down with his tongue. Rocky slowly took off her top while Gary switch breasts on Cece's chest giving the same treatment.

"Oh, fuck!" CeCe moaned as she use her hands to mess up his dark brown hair. Rocky kiss CeCe's neck and rub her hand on her belly. Once, Gary was finished with her, he moved onto Rocky breasts. The action continued on for a few minutes as CeCe rip Gary's jacket and shirt off his chest. Once, he was done with Rocky he pulled away when he felt hands trying to unbuckle his jeans.

"Eager arent we?" he snickered.

"You know I cant stay away from your cock, baby." CeCe winked at him, with the help of Rocky, the two of them manage to pull down Gary's pants along with his boxers. The two girls stare in awe of his large erection, CeCe slide off the desk and push Gary down as put her hand on Rocky's neck forcing her down onto Gary's cock taking his whole length in her mouth. Gary moan as CeCe moved her head forward to tease the tip of his nipple by sliding her tongue over it while Rocky continued to suck on his cock. His fingers found themselves tangle into Cece's hair while the other roam around Rocky's, making her deepthroat his cock over and over.

"Ah!..Fuck! Rocky!" he groaned. Rocky then pulled back making a soft pop sound as CeCe took over from there. Cece began to hum a tune as she sucked on his dick, making her tongue and the inside of her mouth vibrate against his cock while Rocky licked his balls. She took both his balls in her mouth, sucking and pulling on them, her tongue juggling them around expertly. Gary couldnt believe how incredible this was! He swear he was going to shoot his load in CeCe's mouth if they keep this up.

Then they both ran their tongues up and down one side of his shaft until they finally came to the girls lips made contact with the head of Gary's cock as they wrestled their tongues together. Finally Gary came from the sight of two half-naked girls and the pleasure. Both Rocky and CeCe opened their mouths to catch his hot semen and swallowed his load.

"Mmm, tasty." Rocky giggled as she lick the remains from CeCe's chin. The girls both kiss each other hungirly as CeCe stroke Gary's cock back to life.

"I'm so wet for you baby," CeCe announced as she quickly unbutton her jeans with Rocky following suit. CeCe pushed Gary further onto the desk and laid down right above his throbbing erection. She let out a long moan lowering herself and impaling her soak pussy on Gary's cock.

CeCe began to ride him slow at first to adjust then quickly went faster. Wave after wave of pleasure shoot through her body as her clit experienced extreme friction against the shaft of Gary's dick.

"Oh fuck...I love this goddamn cock!" She spoke in panted breaths. Gary took each of her breasts in his hand as he played with them.

Rocky leaned over to CeCe and kissed her, forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Gary felt CeCe was slowing down, he then took the time to thrust his hips forward making his balls slap against her ass. CeCe moaned loudly into Rocky's mouth as the two girls made out.

"Mmm, you like that,baby?" Rocky coo to her as she slide her hand down to rub her cilt making CeCe moan even louder, her orgasm coming close.

Rocky shifted her body towards Gary until her pussy was right over his mouth. Gary shot his tongue into the brunette's pussy. Rocky moaned moving her ass up and down so that she was riding his tongue. Gary gave her a few hard slaps making Rocky ride his tongue faster while he quicken his pace and made his tongue virbrate.

Rocky couldnt take it anymore as she came into his mouth making Gary's cock spasm and cum inside of CeCe. CeCe also succumb to pleasure as she came on Gary's cock. The three stay in that position until Rocky and CeCe began to move from their places to put on their clothes, Gary followed suit shortly after to regain his breath.

"Well that was a great way to blow off some time!" CeCe giggled as slide on her underwear and pants. "We should do this again but this time dress as naughty school girls." She winked.

"Mm, kinky." Gary winked back, zipping up his pants. He gave CeCe a playful smack on her ass before throwing on his tshirt.

"I wonder how we are going to explain the stains that we left on the desk." Rocky noted as she look at the spots on the desk also the floor. "Plus it smells like sex in here!"

"Oh, stop worrying." CeCe rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the janitor wont say anything."

"If you say so." Rocky mimic her best friend eyeroll as she then gather her books and stuff. Once everyone was dress and out of the room, Gary wrap his arms around the two girls waist as they walk to the exit.

"Hey, since my mom dont expect us home in another hour." CeCe began to speak, smirking up at Gary. "Why dont we have a little more fun in the backseat of your car,hmm?"

"I thought you never asked." Gary grin as he pulled the two giggling girls closer.

**-Fin-**


	3. Dirty Little Bitches

**Warning: **Girl on Girl on Girl. Threesome. Femslash. Rocky and CeCe in kinky school girl outfits. Dina.

**A/N:** Hey everybody. Sorry for the major late update, doing some research work for other fanfics so here is another threesome femslash style…yes three girls going after each other. And you can request any pairing in any place as long it's not yaoi aka boy on boy. I don't have anything against it just I can't write it as good.

**Dirty Little Bitches**

Dina didn't know why she put up with her boyfriend Deuce. It's not like he beat on her or cheat behind her back. Majorly, it's the lack of sex in their relationship. Dina knows that he dated Raquel once but the mystery of their breakup always had Dina thinking it was the cause. She question Deuce but he tries to avoid it.

Dina huff the memory of their last argument. It wasn't pretty and it left both of them upset to the point that they didn't want to see each other for a few days. They didn't break up more like taking a break. Dina did felt bad though, she did push Deuce into having sex with her by crushing up Viagra and putting them into his pizza.

It wasn't a bad move; it was more like a hint on what she wanted to do.

Dina sighed heavily as she continued to walk down the hallways of her school. It was empty yet again due to the fact she always stayed late to close the school shop. She loved her job even though she didn't actually get paid for it. The fact of being a good saleswoman that she is, she didn't mind either way.

Humming a tune to herself, she walked with a little joy in her steps as she headed towards the school doors but something caught her eye.

It was Raquel but mostly called Rocky, wearing a kinky school girl outfit. The plaid skirt was so short, Dina could see her blue thong Her white shirt was short also, giving Dina a good glimpse of her tone belly. She also had on high knee socks and four inch black heels. Rocky kept on walking like she haven't seen Dina with her mouth agape, she did however looked to right and left before entering the classroom where Drama class was held.

Dina couldn't believe on what she just seen! Raquel 'Rocky' Blue dress as a kinky porn star school girl! Who was she dressing up for? Dina haven't notice the senior honor roll student having a man close to her. So who in the world could she be dressing up for?

Letting her curiosity take over her mind, Dina made a bold move and walked to the classroom. Once she was by the door, she could hear hush whispers one of them belonging to Rocky and another girl's voice that was also familiar. Dina pressed her ear more onto the door to listen in on the hushed whispers. Who else would be in there with Rocky?

Suddenly the door opened and Dina found herself falling flat on the floor, face first.

"Dina!" Rocky voice rang above her.

"Ow," Dina mutter under breathe as she rub her nose.

"Dina, what are you doing here?" Rocky demanded while helping her to her feet. Dina utter her silent thanks while she got a good look at Rocky, she was still in that kinky school girl outfit but now the shirt was open giving Dina a full view of Rocky's blue bra. Dina cheeks install flare up in heat; she quickly looked away before explaining herself.

"I-I was on my way out then I heard sounds coming from this room so I decided to check it out, you know?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You heard noises?" Rocky raised an eyebrow in question.

"What kind of noises did you hear, Dina?"

Both Rocky and Dina looked at the new voice in their conversation, it turns out to be CeCe walking seductively towards them wearing the same kinky outfit like her best friend but her shirt revealed a pink bra. Once, she reached them she put an arm around Rocky then applying a light kiss on her cheek then her neck before licking the areas causing the brunette to shiver in pleasure. Dina couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rocky and CeCe? Everyone knew that they are close friends but not this close. Could this be the reason why Deuce doesn't want to advance in their relationship because of CeCe and Rocky hooking up?

"Hold the fuck up!" Dina gasped as CeCe continued to kiss and touch Rocky. "You two are…?"

"Lesbians." Rocky finished her thought. She then shook her head while CeCe threw hers back with laughter. "No, we are into each other but we like men too."

"Yeah, she still likes cock in her mouth and pussy." CeCe chuckled.

"So, you two are bisexual?" Dina looked between CeCe and Rocky.

"We call it bi-curious." CeCe move her shoulders up and down. Then her eyes began to glow as she focus them on Dina, she smirked at her watching her cheeks go red again for staring at their outfits. "I'm curious though, Dina. Are you interested in us?"

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Are you interested in us?" CeCe repeated her question while crossing her arms. Rocky threw her a look but the blond ignored it while she focuses on Dina. CeCe admit that she had an eye on her for awhile but wouldn't push her luck in forcing the girl into doing something against her will. Now however, if she can't force her into doing this, she might as well seduce her along with Rocky.

Am I interested? Dina thought to herself. No, no way. It wasn't possibly to be attracted to a girl especially if it's Rocky or CeCe. She couldn't cheat on Deuce with them. It's just too much even if they are having a low point in their relationship. She would rather swallow rusty nails then to ever cross that forbidden path with the twosome.

"Dina, if you are thinking about Deuce then you really should give it a try." Rocky interjected her thoughts. Dina faced her; she was smiling softly at her even though CeCe's hand was presently under her short skirt doing Gods knows what. "If it makes you feel any better, I had troubles with Deuce also but then CeCe showed me that we both can survive a fulfilling sex life without men. It's not that hard once you get used to it. It might be a little scary but just-"

"Just go with what you feel and you'll do fine." CeCe finished.

Rocky nodded her head in agreement. "Trust us. You'll enjoy it."

Dina bites her lip in thought. If she does this not only would she cheat herself out of an honest relationship but she would be doing what Rocky might have done to ruin her relationship with Deuce for good. Rocky didn't just shatter his heart but his complete trust and friendship. Dina didn't want that at all. She didn't want to end up like Rocky, not caring and continue her scandalous charade with CeCe. Nor she didn't want to be like Deuce, lonesome and desperate for love or closure. Too much, thoughts and suggestions swarm inside her head like an active beehive. Dina couldn't do it. She just couldn't, it was wrong for starters.

Still lost in thought she didn't notice that both Rocky and CeCe pulled her into the room, closed the door, and sat her down on a blanket in the farthest corner of the room. She didn't even notice them both taking off her jacket and feeling CeCe's lips against her cheek.

"Don't think. Just feel." She whispered. Those words feel on deaf ears as Dina force more thoughts into her mind and making her body numb to the touches. She watched with glassy eyes as Rocky removed her top and bra altogether as CeCe hungrily attacks them, licking her breasts expertly while Rocky let out a pleasing noise. The two began to slowly undress and pleasure each other while Dina had nothing better to do but watch and find herself getting wet.

After watching Rocky cum against CeCe's fingers for the third time, CeCe licked them and moved closer to her. CeCe first press her lips against Dina's, she faintly tasted Rocky against her lips. She pressed harder wanting to taste more of her.

"Hehehe, slow down partner." CeCe chuckled. She traces her finger down her shirt. "First we have to get rid of those clothes."

Not wanting to waste any time or more foreplay, Dina quickly threw her clothes off and quickly presses her naked body against CeCe's. The blond was surprise by the action but she thought any of it, she has got what she wanted. She had finally gotten Dina in her clutches. It was easy to lure in Rocky into her forbidden lust but Dina, dear sweet Dina was difficult.

CeCe gently laid her back down on the blanket as she kissed her forehead, nose, lips, chin, neck, chest, and belly. She kissed slowly and adds a few licks down her trail. When she reached her destination, she could feel Dina's body tensed up.

"Dina, relax." CeCe spoke against her flush skin. Dina quickly nodded her head and began to relax her whole body as CeCe continued on with her path. Once she reached Dina's wet pussy, she gave it a long lick causing her to moan and arch her back slightly. CeCe smirk as she did it again and again, repeating the action til she got Dina calling out her name. As CeCe worked on Dina, Rocky regain her conscious. She crawls behind her best friend and insert a finger into her wet folds.

"Ah! Rocky!" CeCe hissed as Rocky continued pulling her finger in and out of sex. She added another finger and increase in speed. CeCe moaned directly into Dina's entrance which made her cry out and hold onto the blanket tighter. Within moments both girls had reached their orgasms and came. CeCe and Dina began to pant heavily while Rocky lay in between them, smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?" CeCe joked as she poked her nose in a silly manner.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. "I just kind of find it silly that we did that with Dina."

"Did what with me?" Dina giggled. She felt so relieved! All the stress of work, school, and family was instantly replace with happy, giddy feelings. She had sex before to gain experience like the other girls but nothing like this.

"You know, had a threesome." Rocky poke her boob with her elbow making Dina erupt with more bubbly giggles.

"Yeah," CeCe smiled devilishly. "Did you like it?"

Dina paused for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I guess I did. A lot, actually."

"Good because we just got started." CeCe smirked again before kissing both girls. "Girls, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

**Next Time On Three's A Crowd:**

"I couldn't believe that my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend are having fucking threesomes behind my back!" Deuce spat.

"It's not like that Deuce," Rocky explained. "It's something new we are both trying out and experiencing. Don't you find it at least a tad bit sexy?"

Yes, it was sexy to have two girls play with each other and pleasure you. Deuce was a man. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit turned on right now seeing Dina and Rocky with nothing on but their underwear.

"It's not sexy when you do it with multiple people," Deuce spoke, his voice low and cold. He already caught Rocky in the act of cheating. Now Dina? What the fuck? Was it him?

"Look, Deuce. Please hear both of us out." Dina pleaded. "I want this to be special for the three of us so just give it a chance, will ya?"

If Deuce does this, he would have the time of his life but feel guilty afterwards. But how can he feel guilty when two of his favorite girls are right on his bed, ready to do anything and everything with him?

Decisions…Decisions…


	4. My Girlfriend and My ExGirlfriend

**Warning: **Threesome. DeucexDinaxRocky. Girl on Girl. Language. Pure Smut.

**A/N: **Welcome, welcome. I know its been a long time but depression does takes most of my time. I am currently working on a book and helping my co-writer with her first fanfiction so everything is not that bad but I am still unhappy with certain things. Now I promise a lot of things but I can only do so much. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story.

**My Girlfriend and My Ex-Girlfriend**

Deuce was not perfect. Take it from hi with a scrawny body, strong Spanish accent, and con-artist ways he couldnt understand why he has a girlfriend. Sure he was attractive in some kind of way but not bodily attractive like Ty or different like Gunther.

Deuce is funny, in a comical way. He talks to much, he is very short for his age, and isnt even tough enough to protect himself from being jump by guys.

Deuce practically consider himself bless that he once dated Rocky. He experience a lot of things with her like kissing, dating, and sexual things. Deuce and Rocky both lost their virginity together. Their relationship have gone strong for 2 years until that ungrateful day he caught Rocky fingerbanging with none other then her best friend CeCe.

That tragic event led to a full blown argument between the two, Deuce punching CeCe in the face, and not only ending their relationship but their friendship too. He hasnt talk to or even acknowledge Rocky. Deuce couldnt even tell his own best friend, Ty, about it because mainly, Rocky is Ty little sister. A word about her 'affair' would shatter her perfect image that Rocky maintain with her family.

As much as Deuce wanted to ruin the cheating bitch life, he knew somewhere in his shatter, broken heart . He still care about Rocky Blue.

Days turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. 5 months after the event, Deuce slowly began to move on. He started being himself again. With that, he entered his senior year with only one thing in mind. To have the best damn year in his life. He went to all school events, attend all the parties even th ones that he wasnt invited too, and be able to maintain a steady girlfriend. That girlfriend turned out to be Dina. Dina is the best thing that has ever happen to Deuce in a long time. She's funny, bright, comes from a Spanish family also, and she also comes from a long-line of con artists. Deuce instantly fell for Dina and reassured to make the best out of their relationship. But there is one thing that is holding him back. Sex.

After Rocky, Deuce didnt fuck around with any other girl. The thought never crossed his mind. The thought of sex and mention of it brought back the horrid event that led to a broken friendship. Dina on the other hand wanted to have sex so badly, she tried every blunt clue to get Deuce to have it with her. Deuce isnt that easy and just couldnt do it.

The last time Dina force sex on him was the last. Deuce couldnt take it no more. He yelled at Dina and everything went straight to hell. Deuce ended the conversation by saying that they needed some time apart. Dina didnt say a word but he could tell from her face that she was hurt.

It has been two weeks since Deuce talked too or even seen Dina at school. He was started to get worried. But today he just received a text message from her telling him that she has a surprise for him waiting at his place.

Confused by the message, Deuce walked to his home after work. Many thoughts ran through his mind about Dina and him; they are so perfect together. But sometimes they were too much alike that it often comes off as the two of them being brother and sister.

Deuce laugh the thought off as he played with his keys. He opened up his door and walked inside. His home was barley lit and clean because it was him and his mother. Deuce's father was divorced from his mother a while back and travels a lot.

"Hey, Dina!" Deuce called out. "Where are you?"

"In here!" her voice responded. "Your bedroom."

Deuce stop mid-way from taking off his jacket. He didnt like the sound of that. There is only one reason why Dina would be in his bedroom when his mama isnt home. Deuce tried not be angry. He doesnt want to argue with her. With a heavy sigh, he took off his jacket and walk to his room.

When he got there, he paused at the doorway in shock to see Rocky too, shyly waving at him.

"Dina? What the fuck is going on here?"

"It's not what you think Deuce," Rocky explained. "Don't you find it at least a tad bit sexy?"

Yes, it was sexy to have two girls play with each other and pleasure you. Deuce was a man. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit turned on right now seeing Dina and Rocky with nothing on but their underwear.

"It's not sexy when you do it with multiple people," Deuce spoke, his voice low and cold. He already caught Rocky in the act of cheating. Now Dina? What the fuck? Was it him?

"Look, Deuce. Please hear both of us out." Dina pleaded. "I want this to be special for the three of us so just give it a chance, will ya?"

If Deuce does this, he would have the time of his life but feel guilty afterwards. But how can he feel guilty when two of his favorite girls are right on his bed, ready to do anything and everything with him?

"Are you fucking serious?" came out of his mouth. Dina and Rocky frown at his response but it didnt deny them of speaking for themselves.

"Just give it a chance," Dina pouted.

"Give 'us' a chance, Deuce." Rocky finished her sentence.

"There is no 'us' anymore, Rocky. You've ruined that long ago and now you got Dina doing this shit? What the fuck?"

"Deuce, I still have feelings for you!" Rocky shouted back, her eyes on the verge of tears which shock Deuce.

"Y-You what?" He stammer.

"I-I still have feelings for you ok?" Rocky choked out. Dina leaned closer to her and rub her bare back as Rocky fight back more sobs. "Ever since you caught CeCe and I, I never felt so dirty and low. I just wanted a little more into our sex life and CeCe was just showing me. I didnt want you to find out until I was ready but sadly I knew you would catch on."

Deuce couldnt believe what he was hearing. Was Rocky joking? Faking? She couldnt be not with those real tears sliding down her cheek. Deuce stood there confused and lost for words. What can he say to make things better for Rocky, Dina, and mostly, himself.

Suddenly he found his legs moving towards them. He lightly touch Rocky's tear soaked cheeks and made her face him.

"Look, Rocky. I'm so sorry I was mean to you. I was caught off guard and the whole thing threw me off. I didnt know you were doing that for us."

"I was at first then," Rocky looked away for a moment. "Then it escalated to several other guys and girls, one of them being our boss from ShakeItUp, Chicago and Gunther."

"What!" Deuce and Dina shouted at the same time which made Rocky cringe.

"It was just a one time thing," Rocky held up her hands in defense. "Well, I would be lying if it meant a one time thing with Gary."

"CeCe's idea?" Dina asked. Rocky nodded in agreement. Deuce let out a sigh of relief for knowing it was CeCe seductive ways for tricking Rocky into those situations but still he couldnt help it but feel steam that Gunther and their boss was touching Rocky that way.

"So, Deuce?" Dina shifted her gaze towards him interrupting hazy thoughts of Rocky along with CeCe doing things with multiple partners. "You forgive her? Forgive us, I mean? Look, I only wanted us to have sex so that we can all feel better. Dont you want that baby?"

Deuce thought about it over his head but then he realize what is there to think about when two girls are ready to do anything and everything with hi of all people?

"Alright, I'll do it." he smiled. "But just keep it between the three of us,ok?"

"We promise." They both agreed

Dina leaned forward to press her lips to his when Rocky began to kiss down his chest and stomach, Deuce shuddered from the foreign feeling while Dina held him still as Rocky kissed lower and lower until she reached his boxers

Nipping at the rim of the boxers she gently pulled them down, her eyes lit up at the size of his hardening member, smiling deviously up at him she wrapped her hand around his length and laid a hard kiss to the tip of it. Deuce let out a moan as the girls continued their ministrations, Dina's kissing and licking his neck and massaging his shoulders as Rocky covered his length with hard wet kisses

Slowly laying him back Dina moved forward to join Rocky pressing her lips to one side of the head as the other girl kissed the other before both girls started moving their mouths up and down his penis, lost for words Deuce just stared dumbly at his girlfriend and his ex as they slowly drew their sweet lips away from his now throbbing member

Rocky smirked at him before trailing her tongue along Dina's cheek smiling devilishly at the her reaction and her soft moan at the feeling, Rocky continued the action moving down to Dina's neck moving behind her and cupping her breasts through the lingerie's thin material

Dina gasp at the feeling leaning back against Rocky reaching back to wind her fingers into the girls hair pulling her head closer to her neck as she licked and suckled it, Rocky kept her eyes focused on Deuce as she gently pulled down the shoulder straps of Dina's lingerie and then pull it down far enough for her plump round breasts to escape

Rocky bit Dina's ear and squeezed her breasts harder making her yelp with pleasure, she reached out and wrapped her hand around Deuce's cock.

"Like what you see?" Dina panted before Rocky pulled her into a heated kiss

Dina moaned into Rocky's mouth stroking Deuce smooth and fast as Rocky let her hands roam all over Dina's body cupping her ass through the lingerie pulling her closer, Dina wound her free hand around Rocky's back undoing the top of her lingerie letting it fall freeing her breasts

The girls immediately crushed their breasts together rubbing their nipples together moaning and panting each other's lips, their tongues entwining as Dina's hand joined Rocky's around Deuce's cock

Rocky trailed her lips from Dina's down her throat and collarbone then further to her breasts taking a rosy nipple between her teeth whilst she tugged down Dina's lingerie further, the dark haired girl raised her hips allowing Rocky to fully pull down revealing her glistening pussy

Pulling Rocky's head up to kiss her deeply Dina returned the action by removing her lingerie leaving them both naked, Deuce flushed a deeper shade of crimson at the sight of the two naked girls, Rocky continued to suck on Dina's tongue as she noticed Deuce just sitting there staring at them, his member standing out hard and neglected

"Silly boy," she panted as Dina tried to reclaim her mouth nipping at her lips "why aren't you doing anything?" If Deuce put Ty in this situation, even if he wasn't touching the girls, he would have been jerking off so hard that he would cu before the fun really begun.

"Do what?" He replied dumbly.

Rocky sighed as Dina impatiently bit and pulled at her bottom lip, Deuce was very rarely assertive in the bedroom, it was as if he was scared that the tiniest push of dominance from him would either hurt or repulse Rocky or Dina. Rocky pulled Dina's head aside and whispered something into the girls ear to which her eyes lit up and a devilish smile graced her lips as they both looked at Deuce with wicked gleams in their eyes

Deuce didn't even realize what was going on before he was shoved onto his back by both girls, they crawled up to him and sat either side of his waist, with a passing glance in his direction both girls cupped their breasts and wrapped them around his neglected shaft, Deuce let out a broken gasp at the feeling of both girls breasts around his sensitive penis, Dina and Rocky moaned as their nipples rubbed together, the girls locked mouths and swapped hands holding each other's breasts

They purred and sucked each other's tongues as Deuce's cock throbbed between their plump breasts, he was throbbing dangerously already and he knew if they kept this up he wouldn't last all that much longer

Both girls knew this mainly after breaking their heated kiss by the sight of the tip of his cock beginning to ooze precum, smiling cheekily they waited until he was on the very verge before pulling away, Deuce stared at them in shock as he felt his orgasm being denied almost to the point of pain

"Ah, ah can't let you finish too early," Dina giggled near mockingly wrapping her arms around Rocky's shoulders and pressing her tongue to her cheek "hold on a minute and you'll get some of this pussy."

Deuce cock twitch at her statement, he didnt want to wait a minute. He want the pussy now! Why cant both of them see that his cock is begging for release.

Dina slipped her hand down to Rocky's now wet clit making sure he was watching rubbing it slowly and smoothly making the girl keen, Deuce swallow hard at the arousing sight waiting for his orgasm to die down, after several agonizing minutes his cock stopped throbbing and the girls decided to take pity on him.

Rocky crawled up the bed passed him and settled herself on her back with her head in the pillows, her legs spread and her arms out beckoning him to her, Deuce's heart started to pound again at the sight of her. Rocky looked at him expectantly with her arms still outstretched, Dina placed a hand on his back pushing him towards her.

"Go on, don't keep her waiting" she whispered in his ear, when she pushed him near enough Rocky grabbed his shoulders and dragged him forward wrapping her legs around his waist until his cock pressed against her wet pussy

Deuce shuddered at the feeling groaning as Rocky grind against him sucking at his throat, the fact that this was happening and that Dina was allowing it was more than enough for Deuce to deduce that this was not a dream.

Moving his head down he captured Rocky's lips whilst pushing into her, she mewled into his mouth tightening her legs grip on his waist raking her nails down his back, Deuce grunted at the dull sting and the tight heat now encasing his member, Dina ran her hands up and down his back as he began to thrust into her

He could by no means pound into Rocky thanks to his lack of a decent body but he soon created a pleasing rocking motion into her, Rocky broke the kiss to pant in pleasure bringing her hands up to bury her fingers in his hair, Dina sneak her hands between the two of them to cup and fondle Rocky's breasts making her moan loudly, Deuce bucked his hips harder forcing himself deeper making her cry out even louder.

Dina smiled at Rocky's reactions before reaching lower, pulling her up slightly allowing her to shift underneath them, when Rocky settled back on her front she reached forward between them again finding the darker haired girl's clit rubbing and pinching it in tandem to Deuce's thrusts

Lost in pleasure Rocky began to squirm, her legs kicking as she felt her orgasm coming

"Deeper…Harder...F-Fuck me,yes….yes!" She moaned tightening her legs further ensuring Deuce couldn't pull away, her toes curled and uncurled as Dina's fingers worked magic on her swollen clit. "I'm cumming….I'm cumming!"

No more than two seconds later her legs released Deuce's waist sticking completely outright and her head rolled back burying itself in Dina's cleavage choking on her breath as her cunt became no less than a vice around Deuce's penis. He gritted his teeth suppressing the great urge to cum inside of her.

Dina reach further down to stimulate him as he continued to thrust

"Come on, Papi. Cum inside her, she wants it."

Deuce looked at her in shocked surprise to which she just smiled and nodded the go ahead, Rocky slowly came down from her high and began to kiss his face

"Please,Papi?" she begged "Please let me have some of your hot cum inside of me."

Both Dina's and Rocky's lustful and begging pleas were too much for Deuce and after one more push into Rocky's tight wet core he released. He neither erupted or exploded inside of her instead he released in slow easy streams, Rocky laid her head back sighing in pleasure as the warm feeling filled her. Dina's watched as Deuce slowly emptied inside of Rocky stroking her hair until Deuce pulled out.

It wasn't long before Dina was demanding her turn and Deuce was on his back buried deep inside her core as she rode him, her pace was faster than his was before making his head swim as his fingers dug into the mattress, Rocky sat behind Dina practically basking in post orgasm glow with her arms wrapped around her as one hand massage her breast while the other played with her clit.

This round was now a complete haze of pleasure and sensation to Deuce. He could barely make out what was truly happening until it was over, his second release was just as strong as the first accompanied by Dina's powerful climax and when their releases eventually ended both girls settled on his chest whilst they slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Several minutes later Deuce woke up to the sound of faint giggling. He sat up on his bed to see Rocky and Dina putting their clothes on.

"Uh...?" Deuce manage to utter. He really dont know what to say after what they did a few minutes ago. He was still in shock.

"Oh, sleepyhead is up." Rocky giggled as sh put her bra back on.

"Ay, Papi! Do you know what time it is?" Dina asked still glowing and smiling like Deuce never seen before. "Your mom would be here in less then an hour! Rocky and I have to go plus you need to find a way to get rid of the smell of sex in the air."

"Plus come up with a decent excuse for the stains in your sheets." Rocky laughed along with Dina.

"Huh? What?" Deuce face return to a crimson shade. "Why me! We're the ones who did this, why I have to cover up for both of you!"

"Because Papi," Dina rolled her eyes and planed a kiss on his cheek. "If you want this little threesome to ever happen again You do your part and clean this mess up."

"And dont," Rocky planted another kiss on his other cheek. "Dont tell Ty about this or anyone else."

"Even CeCe." They both finish. After they got their clothes on and their stuff, they waved goodbye and walk out the door leaving Deuce still stun. The reaction soon worn off as he laid back comfortably on his bed, he couldnt help but smile reliving the threesome in his mind over and over.

Oh sure, he wouldnt tell anybody else and clean the mess but both girls better be prepare for their next session.

Next Time on Three's a Crowd:

"Why don't you leave me alone CeCe!" Ty cried out as he gave CeCe a look of hate and confusion. He didn't know why the red-head girl continued to torture him by ruining his night. He couldn't find any peace. And the one time he finds a nice girl to fuck, CeCe has to cock-block at the worst possible time.

"You always do this to me don't you have something better to do then cock-block me for the rest of the night?"

CeCe smirked as she tilted her head to the side, letting the red silky strands cascade down her soft creamy shoulders. Ty knew that smirk very well; it could only mean one thing. CeCe knows something he doesn't and it usually involves either getting him into trouble or both of them in trouble.

"I do have something better to do," She spoke in a seductive tone as she moved closer to Ty. "And I am going to give you a hint,"

CeCe lean close to Ty. He could smell her perfume and shampoo at the time. Both scents drove him made. He wanted to mess around with CeCe but there is a code between brothers and sisters alike. Never fuck with your sibling's best friend. And with CeCe dressing in the skimpiest dress known to man and smelling like sex on fire. Ty couldn't control himself. He could so easily take CeCe right there in the dark atmosphere in the club, not caring who watch. Hell, CeCe could be that kind of girl into that kinky fucked-up shit you see on online porn.

"It doesn't take two to tango." She whispers into his ear sending him shivers down his spine. Ty didn't know what that meant but whatever CeCe has plan for the night, Ty's little quest for pussy was just getting started.


	5. Three's Company Never a Crowd

Warnings: Threesome. CeCe, Ty, and OC. Language. Pure Smut.

A/n: We're back! Happy to say after spending a lot of time in and out of the hospital and stuff, I can finally get on board with writing fanfiction. May be tough with my meds making me sleepy all the time but rest assured I would have everything done! I would like to thanks for all the follows/adds/and favs. I also like to thank my lovely beta, Crystal Castles. Without her, this story wouldn't be here.

Three's Company Never a Crowd

Ty Blue has always been a ladies man. He always gets the girl and always gets the panties after. He can be a true gentleman one moment and then a real lover the next. He has always been this way since birth making his father boast about getting the Blue charm from him.

Tonight however at a club called CyberScape, he wasn't getting much luck. Maybe it was because of how he was dress? Not likely, Ty always made sure he dress fresh and to impress so that was not it. Was it his face? Again not likely, his face was clear and smooth as a baby's rear end. If that's not it then what the fuck is the problem.

Two words: CeCe.

Ty didn't notice the red-head bombshell until he was chatting up a bronze beauty near the bar. CeCe then came walking in and interrupting the conversation by gently placing a kiss on Ty's cheek and put on an act that screams: Ty's taken back off bitch.

Ty was infuriated with the motion as the bronze woman made her exit leaving Ty alone with the devil herself. If the devil finds Ty's pain and suffering a big fat fucking joke. Ty try to avoid the red-head all night ever since the accident with the bronze woman but ever since then CeCe made it her target, no, her mission to cock-block Ty all night.

Ty continued to enjoy the rest of his night off because it was a time to celebrate having the apartment all to himself. His family went on a small trip to visit their relatives and attend Rocky's first solo dance competition. It was the perfect motive for Ty to finally get some pussy in private instead of sneaking in a girl around late hours in the night.

He had the place to himself and now he needs the perfect girl to come home with him for a nightcap. But the question remains which of these fine assortment of ladies in the club would go out with him for the night? Decisions…decisions…

He was about to chat up a few ladies walking to the dance floor when he see CeCe waving to him, smiling from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Why don't you leave me alone CeCe!" Ty cried out as he gave CeCe a look of hate and confusion. He didn't know why the red-head girl continued to torture him by ruining his night. He couldn't find any peace. And the one time he finds a nice girl to fuck, CeCe has to cock-block at the worst possible time.

"You always do this to me don't you have something better to do then cock-block me for the rest of the night?"

CeCe smirked as she tilted her head to the side, letting the red silky strands cascade down her soft creamy shoulders. Ty knew that smirk very well; it could only mean one thing. CeCe knows something he doesn't and it usually involves either getting him into trouble or both of them in trouble.

"I do have something better to do," She spoke in a seductive tone as she moved closer to Ty. "And I am going to give you a hint,"

CeCe lean close to Ty. He could smell her perfume and shampoo at the time. Both scents drove him mad. He wanted to mess around with CeCe but there is a code between brothers and sisters alike. Never fuck with your sibling's best friend. And with CeCe dressing in the skimpiest dress known to man and smelling like sex on fire. Ty couldn't control himself. He could so easily take CeCe right there in the dark atmosphere in the club, not caring who watch. Hell, CeCe could be that kind of girl into that kinky fucked-up shit you see on online porn.

"It doesn't take two to tango." She whispers into his ear sending him shivers down his spine. Ty didn't know what that meant but whatever CeCe has plan for the night, Ty's little quest for pussy was just getting started.

"And what pray tell does that mean?" Ty smirk back as he wraps his arms around CeCe's waist. CeCe laughed as she let Ty kiss her bare neck then bite her earlobe causing her to moan.

"It means that I got a friend that wants some of this dick in her pussy tonight." She purrs into his ear. "And I want to know if you're willing to give it to her?"

"And you?"

CeCe smirk as she got out of Ty's arm but not letting go of his hand. She began to lead him somewhere in the back of the club where its mostly dark and couples come to have fun. They approach a room marked number 3 before CeCe open the door, she kiss Ty passionately.

"Undress down to your boxers then you can come in for some fun." CeCe whisper in his ears as she open the door and closed it behind her. A girl with short blonde hair, green eyes, and a nice rack was sitting on a oval shape bed wearing a tight shiny blue mini dress.

"Hello Onya." CeCe said seductively.

"Hi CeCe." Onya replied in an equally seductive manner. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to step in and have a little fun with you." CeCe answered.

"What about the other guy? Would he like this?" Onya said, wrapping her arms around CeCe's hips.

"Oh, I think he will love this." CeCe said.

CeCe pushed forward and crushed her lips to Onya's. She felt the rush of kissing a girl again. It wasn't as good as the rush she got from kissing Ty, but it was pretty close and the fact that she knew that Ty would soon join in just made it better.

More pleasurable was the fact that Onya's D-cups sank into CeCe's C's. She felt how the other girl's soft mounds sunk perfectly into her own smooth skin. Onya shot her tongue into CeCe's mouth and tried to wrestle it to the bottom of her mouth but CeCe, having gotten a lot of practice with Ty, managed to push Onya's tongue into her mouth with her own tongue, distracting her by roughly squeezing her ass cheeks.

"Hey girls, starting the party without me?" Ty asked, stepping in the room only his boxers.

"CeCe, you didn't tell me that our third company is so cute!" Onya exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah well, Ty was the only guy I could find to play with us." CeCe winked at Ty.

"That's right, Princess." Ty click his tongue and flash his signature move, making CeCe laugh.

"Hey CeCe, how about we punish Ty for showing up early." Onya said, smiling wickedly.

"I like the way you think Onya," CeCe smiled and both girls took hold of one elastic rope each. They pounced on top of Ty and in seconds he was tied up by the hands to the bed post, holding his arms above his head. Onya took hold of the top of Ty's boxers and tore them off his body.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for this!" Ty yelled.

"Well Ty, you love teasing, right?" CeCe said, pulling off her panties.

"Yeah, I guess?" Ty answered getting flush as he watch CeCe take off her dress to reveal her naked body.

"Then get ready to get teased."

"Huh?"

CeCe turned around, showing Ty her perfect ass. Ty always wanted to get anal with her, but it was one of the barriers that sisters and brothers would never allow, not even this. CeCe slowly backed towards Ty, but before he could thrust for her ass, she pressed her cheeks full on against his member, putting it in a vertical position, squished between her ass-cheeks.

"Oh come on, CeCe!" Ty pleaded.

CeCe simply responded by rubbing her ass against his rod and testicles, making him harden to the point of pain. CeCe continued to tease him with her splendid backside. She rubbed herself against him, making the tension in his cock self-rise which each movement she made.

If this wasn't enough torture, Onya decided to join the fun. Ty saw her approach with her dress off, letting him admire her firm D-cups.

"Nice tits, Princess." He winked.

Further thoughts were interrupted when Onya thrust her firm melons against his face and began to squish them together. His face was literally being eaten by her tits. Whenever Onya squeezed her boobs together, Ty could feel himself sinking into her chest.

"OK, Onya, why don't we change places?" CeCe asked.

Onya nodded and pulled her tits off Ty's face. As Onya's ass approached Duncan's member, CeCe grabbed Ty's cock, making him moan and directed it to Onya's asshole. Onya moaned as Ty's cock went into her ass. He thrust forward and went in a little deeper, but he wanted more and he would get it.

CeCe stepped in front of Onya and she noticed something, CeCe was now wearing a nine inch long strap-on red dildo.

"Cool, CeCe didn't think a bitch like you would have a dildo!" Onya snickered.

A dildo! Ty thought. Oh boy was his night getting better and better with every second.

CeCe pushed forward and shoved the dildo all the way inside the blonde girl. Onya screamed in pleasure, feeling the fake dick push all the way up into her womb. At the same time, CeCe pushed her fingers over Onya's vagina and squeezed her clit between her thumb and index finger. Onya's moans intensified as Ty shoved his cock fully inside her ass.

"Alright Ty, we're both all the way in, let's do this in sync." CeCe instructed.

"Right on," Ty choked out, struggling to talk because of the pleasure given to him by Onya's rectum walls clamping air-tight around his cock.

As CeCe said, both her and Ty retracted their respective fake and real members and slowly began to push back and forth into Onya, causing said girl to scream and moan.

Ty pulled harshly on the elastic ropes and with one tug of extreme, horny and needy strength, he broke them and released his hands. Ty stretched his hands past Onya and took her breasts into his hands, one hand on the side of each tit and began to play with them. He squished them together, rubbed them and over all moved them around, taking in their softness through his fingers.

Ty had always been a boob-man. He loved tits, plain and simple. Other than pussy, he found tits to be the best part of a woman's body. He'd had his pick of the litter in tits before he went inside the club and having nailed tons of girls since his first time when he was fifteen. But now, he found the perfect tits. Onya's.

As Ty squished Onya's boobs together and both of them pounded into the blonde, CeCe leaned to Onya's tits and captured her lift nipple in her mouth. She sucked on the nipple with extreme might, erecting it to new lengths. The combined pleasure from her ass and pussy getting plowed while her tits were squished and her nipples were sucked and lathered up with saliva drove Onya over the edge as she came.

Ty sped up his thrusts and Onya yelled again as he came inside her ass, filling her asshole with his load. The odd couple pulled their members, one false the other real out of the blonde. She moaned and said,

"That was so fucking good!"

"Calm down Onya, both you and Ty came...so now it's my turn." CeCe said.

"Ty, why don't you come and get me." CeCe teased seductively, groping her left breast.

Ty of course couldn't resist and plunged for his sister best-friend. He kissed her with passion, sliding his tongue into her mouth and when she didn't expect it, slid his cock into her pussy. CeCe moaned into his mouth because of the sudden shock of getting penetrated by Ty's big dick.

Ty plunged in and out of her, sliding his cock out and then thrusting with great force, he loved getting rough. To give her a little something else, he began to suck on her left boob as well, pressing his face against her tit as hard as he could, since he loved how soft it felt.

"Onya...please, suck my o-other tit." CeCe begged between heavy breaths and moans the Ty caused for her.

CeCe, panting and moaning, saw Onya walk over to her, but instead leaning down to suck on her breasts like she had requested, the blonde sat herself down on CeCe's head. CeCe's face was smoosh against the crazy girl's butt and Onya's pussy was right above her mouth.

"Better yet, why don't you eat me out?" Onya said.

CeCe tongue snaked out of her mouth gradually and began to slide along Onya's slit.

"Oh!" The girl moaned.

Onya sat her pussy down onto CeCe's mouth, shooting her tongue all the way inside her. With this, a happy Ty watched on and began to thrust harder.

CeCe moaned and screamed into Onya's vagina as Ty thrust in her faster and harder. In her excitement, she caught Onya's clit with her teeth and bit down on it involuntarily because of her best friend brother's fucking.

This sudden bite drove Onya over, making her cum, the gooey transparent liquid flowing form her pussy and onto CeCe's face. Simultaneously, CeCe came because of this. The pleasure waves stopped as the ultimate ecstasy crashed over her and the bliss overwhelmed her. Subsequently, Ty felt CeCe's nectar slide along his dick as her inner walls spasm brutally, clamping air-tightly around his dick and making him shoot out his load inside her.

Ty slid his cock out of CeCe and Onya got off CeCe's face. Ty then watched curiously as Onya did something. While CeCe was still overwhelmed by the pleasure, the blonde took the elastic ropes that they hadn't used to tie up Ty and tied CeCe's hands to them, bringing her to her feet.

Ty then walked to the door and turned around. The he took the glorious sight into his memory. Onya had her arms wrapped around CeCe, she was rubbing her pussy against CeCe's left thigh while she pushed her breasts to the red head's boobs, making them squish together and their nipples rub up.

Ty got dressed and left the room as Onya released CeCe from their kiss and went lower, beginning to suck on her tits. He had enough fun for the night. As CeCe winked at him, Ty knew 2 things….

CeCe Jones was a freak and this isn't the last time that they are going to hook up like this.

Next time on three's a Crowd:

"Oh, come on CeCe." Tinka rolled her eyes as she grab Gary's dick. "You both could use a little Tinka in your lives." She winked devilishly as she began to suck Gary's cock.


	6. A little Tinka In Your Life

Warnings: Threesome. CeCe, Gary Wilde, and Tinka. Girl on Girl action. Language. Gunther bashing.

A/N: Check out other Step It Up short stories by me! Runther and the Kiss and Anything for Gas. Working on a big time rush one-shot and victorious so this is the last story so the update will be slow…

A little Tinka In Your Life

"You don't know how long I have waited for this!" Gary commented as he pulls of his clothes. CeCe agreed after hours of going through a big rehearsal, she couldn't wait to get Gary's nine inches inside of her. "Three fucking hours of practice and boy do I need to get inside of you right fucking now CeCe."

"I know, Mr. Wilde." CeCe giggled. "I've been waiting for this too. Too bad Rocky couldn't join us, she knows she needs it more than I do."

"I know what you mean. Where is she anyway?"

"She went to some after school program with Gunther." CeCe rolled her eyes. She knew there was no after school activities. They were possibly going to his place and have sex.

"You mean that poorly dress German fucker?" Gary asked while he pulls of his shoes. Gary doesn't like Gunther or Tinka in different aspect. Gunther was too dorky while Tinka is always attached to her lousy brother hip. Gary never has seen them apart.

"Yes, that poorly dress German fucker." CeCe said as she unsnaps her bra. "I think he's European or whatever. When you're done stripping sit down on the chair so I can suck you off."

Gary did as he was told with no added comment. Once he was strip down to his birthday suit, he sits down on his swivel chair behind his desk. CeCe drop her panties when she heard the door turn and open.

"Shit! I thought you lock the door!" CeCe scream at Gary.

"I did." Was all he said when the door opens to reveal Tinka, naked and waving a hair pin in her hand.

"Oh, come on CeCe." Tinka rolled her eyes as she grab Gary's dick. "You both could use a little Tinka in your lives." She winked devilishly as she began to suck Gary's cock.

CeCe grinned at Tinka's blowjob knowing fully well that she was in whatever they were about to do and Gary couldn't agree quite more as Tinka continued to work Gary til he full erect CeCe pulled her to the side to let Gary watch as they play with themselves. She nipped at her throat and collarbone while her right hand snaked its way back down her body until it reached the apex of her thighs, Tinka let out a startled yelp as one of CeCe's nails flicked over her budding clit and CeCe quickly muffled her with her lips, Tinka whimpered into her mouth as she gently slid a finger into her moist opening

"Wow, you're so tight" CeCe gasped at how little room there was to move her finger

"T-thank you," Tinka panted as her body began to heat up, she looked over to Gary to find his eyes glued on her, the fact that she was being watched made the experience all the more arousing

CeCe suddenly twirled Tinka around and embraced her from behind, she sighed at the feeling of CeCe's breasts pressed against her back and CeCe returned her left hand to Tinka's breast pinching the nipple and reinserted her finger into her throbbing pussy

"When I make you cum I'm hoping you'll return the favor," She purred in Tinka's ear, Tinka whimpered and nodded weakly. CeCe smiled adding a second finger into her pussy and thumbed her clit

Gary sat back fully relaxed and enjoying the show before him, he always wondered what Tinka looked like naked. Tinka began to keen as her legs started to shake and Gary knew that she was close to orgasm, CeCe was very good with her hands

CeCe nipped and suckled at Tinka's neck as her body began to shudder and come apart at the red-head girl touch, she curled her fingers and Tinka let out a sharp cry as she came hard. CeCe's hand shot from her breast to clamp over her mouth to muffled her as her body slowly calmed down

"Enjoying the show?" CeCe whispered right next to Tinka's ear making her shiver, Gary nodded in reply grinning lustfully.

Gary revealed his rock hard manhood, Tinka opened her half lidded eyes and gasped at the sight of it and he was bigger than the other couple of guys she had been with, maybe a lot thicker. She could literally hear CeCe lick her lips at the sight of it as the red-head girl withdrew from her.

"How about we put you returning the favor on hold for a bit, hmm?" CeCe purred "I'm very cock hungry right now and I don't want to keep my man waiting any longer."

Tinka watched in quiet lust as CeCe walked forward and lowered herself to her knees between Gary's legs.

"Feel free to watch or even join in if you like," she said over her shoulder as she wrapped her hand around Gary's cock, deciding to watch for a bit Tinka sat back on the spare bed at the other side of the room and bit her lip as she watched CeCe slowly run her tongue from Gary's balls all the way up to the head.

After staying almost silent for the entire time Gary finally began to moaned obscenities and encouragements as he combed both hands into CeCe's hair beginning to guide her mouth up and down his cock, CeCe moaned as she sucked and licked every inch she could reach while Gary started to quicken her pace striving for release.

Tinka watched panting lightly as Gary effectively mouth fucked CeCe, arousal was burning in her groin and she couldn't wait any longer. She stood and made her way over only making herself noticed when she placed a hand on CeCe's shoulder and pulled her away.

"Mind if I get back into this?" She asked in a sultry tone.

CeCe was about to reprimand her for interrupting their fun again when she got an idea, she gently took Gary's hand and wrapped it around his cock

"Don't mind finishing yourself off do you, Gary?"

Gary shook his head in reply as CeCe pulled away and whispered what she was planning in Tinka's ear to which she nodded in agreement. The two girls then embraced each other pressing their breasts together and wrapping their legs around each other's waists. They both gasped when their pussies touched sending a jolt of electricity through them

A quick glance from CeCe told Gary to go to which he began to stroke himself, in turn Sam and Tinka began to ravish each other's mouths while they ground their pussies together. Gary moaned at the sight of the two girl's tongues dancing around one another and sped up his stroking. CeCe and Tinka moaned and sighed into each other's mouths as their kissing grew sloppier and more frantic as they rubbed their soaking cunts together more vigorously.

Gary felt the familiar tightness in his lower abdomen begin to grow and knew he wasn't far off. He placed a hand on CeCe's head as an early warning to which she acknowledged by prying her mouth from Tinka's and opened it wide to him sticking her tongue out indicating where she wanted it, Tinka noticed this and mimicked the action showing she wanted her share as well. The sight of the two girls naked wrapped around each other before him practically begging for his cum was enough to speed up his release tremendously.

With a shuddering moan Gary released sticking his cock in CeCe's waiting mouth as he came in hot spurts, when he was about halfway through his orgasm when Gary held on and alternated from CeCe's mouth to Tinka's this time sticking his cock entirely in until he hit the back of her throat releasing the last of his cum before falling back onto the chair

The two girls swallowed his cum happily as they bucked against each other the last few times before their orgasms washed over them leaving them shivering heaps on the floor, CeCe recovered before Tinka standing on slightly shaky legs before making her way to Gary, Tinka watched from where she lay as CeCe mounted Gary's still hard cock. She remembered the time when she had eavesdrop on CeCe's and Rocky's conversation with CeCe practically bragging at how virile Gary was and wondered how long he could go for.

CeCe bucked and grinded wildly on Gary's cock whilst he guided her with his hands on her hips. She sunk her nails into his shoulders as her breasts bounced with each of her bucks and grinds, she was going to leave scratches but luckily Gary wasn't against that.

Suddenly CeCe threw her head back and Tinka watched in growing arousal as CeCe's orgasm erupted through her. Gary was moments behind as CeCe's clenching cunt milked him in quick spurts; CeCe almost fell off his lap as she dismounted him and sat on the desk. She lazily turned her head to see Tinka sat back panting with a look of pure lust in her eyes

"Come on, I know you want a ride" She invited alluringly while Gary patted his thigh.

"You can ride anyway you want baby," Gary cooed. "Front or back."

Tinka was up in an instant and made her way towards Gary, he was still hard and ready to go which she found amazing. When she reached him she turned away and sat on his lap, sighing with pleasure as she slowly impaled herself on him. His hands gripped her hips hard as he surged upwards into her wet pussy making her wet.

CeCe slunk off of the desk as Tinka bounced on her boss cock and knelt before them watching as Gary's length appeared and disappeared into Tinka's soaking heat glistening with all of their juices. Aching to taste it she darted forward and ran her tongue along what she could of Gary and circled it around Tinka's clit, making them gasp and grunt at the sudden action.

The sounds of moans, wet thrusts and feverish licks filled the room as the act grew in tempo. Tinka was quickly coming undone by the combined actions of Gary and CeCe. It was when CeCe actually bit down on her budding clit that she was sent over the edge with a soundless scream, her orgasm juices seeped out and CeCe greedily lapped them up.

Gary growled as his final climax signaled its arrival and in response CeCe almost harshly pulled Tinka off of his lap, Tinka squeaked as she was pulled to the floor but soon got the message. The two girls embraced again pressing their faces together with their mouths open and their tongues poking out with a hand each they entwined them around Gary's hard shaft and began to stroke him hard and fast.

Gary panted beginning to buck into the girls entwined hands as they stroked him. His hands enclosed over theirs holding them still as he started to thrust against their palms and fingers, Sam and Tinka whined plea fully occasionally facing each other to circle their tongues together in an erotic fashion keeping their eyes wide and on him at all times. Gary thrust into their hands one last time before climaxing, showering both of them with long streaks of his cum.

CeCe sighed as she felt the warmth of her boss seed on her skin and couldn't help but lap up what she could like a cat with a bowl of cream. She looked to her side and found Tinka doing the same although she didn't seem as pleased as her. She smiled leaning forward to lick up a trickle off of Tinka's cheek

"Well that was fun wasn't it?"

Next Time on Three's a Crowd:

Gunther knew it was a sin for lusting after his sister but Ty somehow coax him into trying this brand new thing that CeCe taught him. So Gunther has a choice, either play his cool dude part and go along with the threesome or else reveal to his sister who he really is.


	7. Everybody Likes Pie

A/N: Happy new Years and all that Jazz, we are not fully back but we are still taking requests and stuff for this series so feel free to leave us a review or message. Hope you enjoy this update and another will come soon!  
>McLP and CC<p>

.-. Everybody likes Pie .-.

There were tons of pies Rocky likes. Apple Pie, Blueberry pie, Pecan Pie, and the list goes on. But the pie she recently been craving was the sweet, cherry pie resting in-between her best friend legs.  
>Rocky wasnt sure how long has it been since they eaten each other out til the point that there tongues were sore but today she is determined to get some of her pie.<p>

Cece notice her best friend staring at her like she was something to eat. The red-head simply chuckle as she went back to reading her teen magazine. The girls were waiting for Mr. Wilde to come back to tell them their schedule for next week but Cece was hoping for another go-around with the older man. She's been having an affair with him ever since she was of age, all she had to do was  
>simply shake her hips the right way and give him a sultry look, the man was basically putty in her hands.<p>

Cece giggled with glee as her pussy tingle with excitement. Oh how she couldnt wait til Garry walk right in through those doors. Everyone should be gone now, the crew had packed up for the night and left. The dancers left a long time ago, it took Cece and Rocky to convince Gunther and Tinka to leave on time as well so the only people that were suppose to be in the studio were Cece,Rocky,Mr. Wilde, and the blind,deaf janitor.

"How long does it take see review a tape?" Rocky groaned as she slouch on the fancy couch. Cece looked up from her magazine and gave her friend a look, she was right though. How long does it really take for someone to watch a tape of the last few shows?

"I dont know," Cece answered and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's having a hard time finding something to come up with, you know how he gets when he want to be the first one to do something thats never been done before."

"Uggh! I cant take it any longer!" Rocky threw her hands in the air. "I want to tongue fuck your pussy now,"

Cece smirked as she gently toss the magazine aside and spread open her legs, revealing her pink panties under her black plaid skirt. She gently begin to stroke herself in front of her friend, making soft moans. Rocky watched in silence as her eyes grew wide and gleam with pure lust and hunger. Cece pulled her panties to the side and started to finger herself, she pumped her middle finger slowly into her wet sex. She then pulled it out and lick her finger clean then re-entering it again.

Rocky groaned as she felt herself too getting wet as she started to unbuckle her jeans, she pulled them down along with her underwear as she spread herself on the couch and began to play with herself too but using two fingers. Lost in her own lust, Rocky didnt notice Cece walking over to her completely naked as she began to lick her clit. Rocky let out a soft cry as she continued to finger herself. Cece just kept on licking and rubbing her clit until she took Rocky's hand out of her pussy and began to lick her lips. She press her tongue against her insides which made Rocky jerk her hips forwarded.

Cece maneuver her tongue around a bit before entering it slowly inside her like a man with a hard erection, Rocky rode her tongue like her whole dance career depended on it as she played with her tits, calling out Cece's name. Cece was so wet she felt herself dripping down her legs, she quckly took care of herself with her fingers. Adding one then two and three until she came in her hand, she remove her mouth Rocky's pussy and moaned out loudly feeling her pussy tighten around her fingers then release. Cece lifted her cum soak hand to her mouth and began to taste herself, she offer Rocky some too. Both girls lick Cece's cum off her hand then slowly began to make out on the couch.

Rocky moved her hands up and down her friend's body, exploring every part. She teasingly smack her ass which made Cece growled into her mouth.

"Dont...do...that," the red-head threaten as she force her tongue down her throat. Rocky did it again but harder and grabbed onto both her cheeks, lowering her down til they both started to grind on each other.

They were so into their lovemaking they didnt hear Garry Wilde walking in on them. The man in his late twenties was instantly turned on by the two teenaged girls making love on his couch, his member became hard almost throbbing in his pants. To be quite and not to disturb them both, he undress quietly.

Once he was nude he slowly approach them stroking himself, he gently put his hand in Cece's hair, he grab a handful and lightly he tug her apart from Rocky. He pushed his cock into her mouth making her choke on it. Rocky lick the rest of his member that wasnt inside of Cece's mouth as she began to suck on it.

Both girls took their turns sucking off Garry getting more wet with excitement feeling him inside of them. Garry looked down at them and grin, this is what he loved about his job. Running and hosting his own popular show, Shake It Up Chicago, plus making love to sweet,tender also horny teenaged girls. This wasnt his first time doing it, he alwasy prefer them young. It was his biggest turnoff and fantasy.

Of course he had a steady girlfriend around his age but that was too keep his parents and other suspicious people off his back.

The moans of the girls brought him back to reality, Garry then gently tapped Cece's ass to get up so he can sit down on the couch. The girls make room for Garry as he sat down, once he was sitting Rocky got up and sat down in front of him in a reverse cowgirl position. She gently lowered herself down, when she felt Garry inside of her she moan loudly, biting her already swollen lips. Once, she was comfortable, she leaned back against his chest as she started to thrust up inside of her. Cece watched their lovemaking as she took care of herself with her fingers, she pinched and rolled her pink nipples in-between her fingers as she watch her best friend getting fucked roughly. One of Garry's hands grab onto Rocky's breast making her cry out even more.

"Fuck me, fuck me, oh please fuck me," Rocky begged as Garry did just that. Cece then grew tired of herself as she began to rub Rocky's clit making her even close to an orgasm, Cece licked her lips as she watch the juices pour out of Rocky's clit onto Garry's dick making it shine like a newly polished dick. She got on her knees before the two and began to lick the juices slowly making Rocky tried even more. After a few minutes of their current position, Garry grew tired of fucking Rocky's tight pussy and wanted Cece's, he carefully lifted the brunette off his dick and set her to the side, stroking his cock covered in Rocky's love juices. Cece hungrily devour his cock making sure she got all the juices.

She love the taste of her friend's cum mixed with Garry's cock, it taste like bitter blueberries that make her mouth pucker up but she didnt care, it taste so fucking good to her. Rocky watch Cece suck and deep-throat Garry as she pleasure herself, feeling herself throb against her fingers.

Once, Cece was done performing a grand oral job, she jump into Garry's lap and hover her wet lips over the tip of his cock as she let him penetrate her slowly. Since Garry was only 9 inches big, Cece always had a little bit of trouble of getting him all the way in. She was use to 6 inches of both Ty and Deuce that when she has bigger dicks in her like Garry's it made her cry out like she was being fucked by some wilder-beast. Garry didnt like it how the red-head took her time with him so he grabbed onto her forearms and shove all 9 inches into her. Cece let out a cry of surprise as she closed her eyes, Garry smirked as he slid out and thrust inside of her again. In a matter of moments his cock acted like a jackhammer pounding into the hard cement.

Cece began crying out as her tiny little breasts began to jiggle in an up and down motion as she cry out vuglar language everytime Garry pounded into her. Garry balls happily smack Cece's tight little ass, making a wet slapping sound due to her jucies pouring out like water. Rocky watch this in pleasure as she wish it was her being fucked that good, she move her fingers inside of her pretending that it was Garry's cock.

"Garry...shit! Fuck me! Oh fuck!" Cece gasped as she came. Her juices started to squirt out, making Garru's dick soaked with it. Rocky lick her lips as she move closer to Garry's cock and Cece's wet clit, she rubbed Garry's wet balls as he took his dick out for Rocky to suck off on. Rocky happily obligied as she lick every inch of him. Once she lick him clean she ran her tongue against Cece for good measure, Cece thrust against her tongue as she felt herself throbbing in pleasure and pain.

"Oh shit, yes. Eat me out, baby." Cece licked her lips seductively. Garry turned her head with his free hand as he deeply kissed her while Rocky thrust her tongue inside of her. Between both of her lover's tongue twirling inside of her, Cece came again all over Rocky's mouth. Rocky slurp up her jucies and slowly enter Garry's throbbing member inside of her once again, she smack her ass a couple of times to signal her to ride him.

Cece moved her ass slowly at first but as time went by, she was practically bouncing her pussy on his dick, she was riding him like a pro porn star. Garry suddenly felt like all the blood in his body went instantly to his cock as he was on the verge of letting his cum shoot out.

"Ugh, I am going to cum." he said through gritted teeth. Rocky licked and sucked on his balls while Cece continued to ride him. Both girls were driving him close to the edge, he began to lift up Cece when Rocky held her down.

"No, I wanted to suck your cum out of her pussy." She spoke, licking her lips. Her deep brown eyes twinkle with hunger and lust. "I want a taste of that sweet cream pie from this fucking cum slut. Fuck him good, baby."

Rocky deeply kissed Cece as their tongues battle for dominance in each others mouth, Rocky smack Cece's bouncing ass a couple of times then grab on hold of it as she came twice. Garry couldnt take it anymore as his hot cum began to shoot inside of Cece. He let out a long moan as he empty himself inside of her. There was so much cum it began to spill out onto his cock.

When he knew he was done he let Cece off, Cece laid back on the couch with both legs open as she rub her clit as she push a little cum out, a trick she learned online. Rocky didnt waste no time as she slurp Garry's cum from inside of her. Once she was done tasting her best friend cream pie, both girls suck the remaining cum from Garry's cock.

Garry happily smack his now limp cock onto each girls limp making sure he was done. Once the girls was done, they began to make out again as they finger each other on the floor with Garry watching.

"Mmmm, I love cream pies." Rocky giggled as Cece moved her lips to her nipple.

"And I love fucking you girls," Garry said as he slowly stroke his cock.

.-. The End .-.


	8. Sharing is Caring

A/N: Three stories! Yay! It took mostly all day to come up with these~ Again we take requests c: No yaoi ones at the moment~

Reviews:  
><strong>Tori<strong>- Working on it now! Thanks for the suggestion!

**Carter**- Yeah but its a Gunther and Tinka not a Rocky one...I did a Rocky and Gunther one-shot(2 of them I think?) I could do another one or maybe a thressome. I mostly forgot about it but I really like the pie idea even better so here's the Gunther and Tinka threesome c: Sorry for the confusion

**sex hungry**- I dont know, maybe we can read minds? lol.

**Warnings:** Pure Grade A Smut. Incest. GuntherxTinkaxTy. Interracial (considering Ty is black). Double Penetration. Two Guys on One Girl. Language. Cece and Rocky Bashing. Tinka bashing. Hardcore.

Dont Like? Then Go on to the Next Chapter or Previous Chapters. Negative reviews will be ignored.

No we dont own Shake It Up! We only own the perverted ideas and random Oc's please understand that, thank you.

.-. Sharing is Caring .-.

Gunther hated parties especially the kinds Ty always drags him too. For one they were too loud, people were drunk and totally out of their minds plus there was no rules when it comes to college parties everything is not off limits.

Their were orgies in the basements, girls pleasuring each other in the living room for everyone's entertainment. There was no dancing or games or anything that Gunther was use too. It was majorly drinking, taking drugs, and having all the free sex you want.

So why did 20 year old Gunther dress up in his cool dude persona and follow Ty all the way to the fraternity private house that was far away from the campus? Mostly, just to see if the girl of his dreams, Raquel Blue was out there.

Gunther dodge and moved out of the way of horny teenagers turning into adults of the future as he look for her. He checked everywhere that he would mostly find her but he had no luck. Gunther went back to entertainment room where a prono was playing on a flat screen tv, either everyone was jacking off or making crude comments as the blonde chick with overly large breasts was getting rammed by two guys at the same time.

Gunther tilted his head in confusion, after all he isnt still use to American customs. So pretty much he didnt understand why would two guys would share a girl if only one of them was suppose to pleasure her.

Gunther grab a cup of whatever liquid they are supplying and began to take a sip, he retorted back looking at the plastic cup in distaste. What an awful tasting brown liquid, Gunther would never know why Americans consume so much of it. Before he took another sip he felt someone elbow him on the arm, he turned his head to see Ty, apparently drunk, chuckling at him.

"Whats up, G-man?" he greeted him as the cool guy he is. Gunther always envy and admire Ty Blue. He envy his looks and the way with the ladies also managing to stay on everyone's good side. But he admire him for being so popular and always the go to guy for anything.

"Nothing just checking out the digs, you know?" Gunther replied, having no accent whatsoever. It took him a couple of face adjustments and slaps to get him to talk like a normal American with all the help from Ty. "Just checking out whats this party is all about, you know?"

"Its a free for all, dude!" Ty busted out laughing, slapping his hand on Gunther's back repeatedly.

"A free for-for all?" Gunther stammer. Obliviously he was confused to whats going on but as being almost drunk as a skunk, Ty managing to regroup his cool-factor as he tried his best to explain it in lay-man's terms Gunther edition.

"To simply put, you can hook-up with just anyone at this party. You know what I mean?"

"Wait, you mean everyone can simply interact-"

"No,no, man. Have intercourse, sex, fuck, " Ty shook his head from side to side. Sometimes he wonders why he tries so hard to help Gunther. Maybe its because he was kept in the dark so long that he doesnt know how to live. If Ty was in his predicament, he'll be getting all the free pussies he can. "This party is what we Americans call an orgy or swingers,"

"Orgy? Swingers?"

"Yeah, its when a large group of people come together and simply just hook-up. It doesnt matter if your taken by somebody else, everyone who walks in through that door is anyone's guy or gir for one night."

"One night, huh?" Gunther imagine Raquel walking through those doors in nothing but her underwear, Gunther would beat every guy (or girl) that stands in his way so he could have his one night with her.

Ty was staring at his friend as he was practically drooling at whatever he was thinking about, his eyes also drop to his pants as he could see a raging boner trying to bust out.

"Geez, man," Ty shook his head and slap Gunther's shoulder to bring him back to reality. "You didnt fuck anyone yet?"

"Uh, hm? What? No?" Gunther said in complete shock and confusion. He peer down at his pants to see he was pitching a tent, he moved his cup in front to block it.

"Dude, you need some pussy asap." Ty nodded his head and rubbed his chin. "And lucky for you, I'm just the guy who's going to give it to ya."

Before Gunther to say anything else, Ty pulled out a key with a number tag on it and handed it to him.

"Go to this room and wait for me, tonight we're going to get our dicks wet!"

Ty then left with a wave of his hand as he disappear in the crowd of people leaving Gunther alone in confusion as he held in his hand. Flipping the tag over, he see the number seven in bold print. Finishing his drink for liquid courage and to get his mind off of whatever Ty is doing, Gunther toss the cup on the floor and headed to room seven.

.-. Story Break .-.

Tinka loved parties, it was the only time she could be the center of attention without being put in the same damn spotlight as Cece and Rocky. Oh, how she hated the two bimbos. They think they know it all and have it all when it comes to everything. Grades. School. Dancing. Guys.

If Tinka got better grades no one will notice, If Tinka did a spotlight dance no one would watch, If Tinka suddenly became popular in school no one would care, and if Tinka manage to have a steady boyfriend everyone would assume the guy lost a bet. Tinka is pretty, she had the looks. She has everything a guy could want, everything except having intercourse with another girl.

Of course Tinka thought about it but she would never do it. She knew Rocky and Cece were screwing each other, it was only a matter of time though. No two girls are not that close and wouldnt finger each other or lust for one another. Tinka wanted to scream at them that what they are doing is a sin!

But nobody wouldnt think that, Rocky manage to tell Tinka off when she went too far and called them dykes.

"Just because we fuck each other doesnt mean we love each other. Most straight relationship never works out, this is why Cece and I are doing this because we know we will never find anyone better to love and be with forever then ourselves."

Tinka downed another drink, the more she kept drinking the brown liquid the more her mind seem to stray away from the fact that she was nothing compared to those two.

So coming to this college party was something more of a impulse. She wanted to dress up in a skimpy outfit and put on a platinum blonde wig just to gain a little attention even if its in the wrong. Tinka only wanted to be loved, only wanted to be wanted that is if that even make sense.

Tossing the cup behind her and grabbing for another one, a hand stop her midway. She look up and already wanted to vomit. It was Ty Blue giving her a devilish smile as put his lips onto her hand. She quickly pull it back when his grip lessen.

"Hey, hey, baby," Ty cooed her as Tinka manage to get up but she was too drunk to stand on her own two legs plus its never a good idea to wear 5 inch heels when consuming over 9 cups of beer.

"Dovt tovch pee!" Tinka slurred her words with her accent. She swipe Ty's hands away from her body. She didnt like Ty either, all those times of joking and teasing her because she was flat chested and no guy ever wanted to be her since she was a prude. To be exact, she lost her virginity to her old boss, Gary Wilde when she begged for a spotlight dance on the tv show Shake It Up Chicago. Once she has done the dirty deed of riding him for 3 hours through pain and blood, he didnt give it to her but to Rocky and Cece.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Tinka knew she would be hoodwinked, bamboozled, and back-stabbed so she place a hidden camera in the room. All she had to do was cry rape with proof then as quickly as the show fame came, it went just as fast. Mr. Wilde was place in jail for 15 years for rape, the show canceled for good, and everyone was out of the job even Tinka. Even the best laid plans also going to have a downside.

"Whoa, whoa. Chill, baby," Ty tried to calm her down by putting his hands in front of him, showing that he isnt touching her as he laid them back down to his sides. Tinka began to slowly calm down, focusing on her breathing and keep her mind at alert.

"Thank you," she managed she sound out through her heavy accent and slurring. She grabbed her plastic red purse and tried to walk away but Ty called out to her again.

"Hey, wait up!" he said as he went by her side, holding his hand on the lower part of her back to make sure Tinka didnt topple over again. "I just wanted to get to knoe your name and figure you want to party, if you catch my drift." He winked at her and licked his lips as if she was something to eat. Tinka didnt know wether to be impress that Ty really cant see through her disguise or disgusted that she was going to be shared with him and some other guy.

Instead of thinking it through, Tinka reacted like she normally do and she click her tongue. She tried to walk away from Ty but he was still right behind her, trying to persuade her.

"Come on, baby. I promise you its going to be fun," Ty said with that smile of his. That smile that made all the girls shiver in pleasure and with Tinka being drunk she couldnt help it but let the shiver of pleasure run down her spine.

"F-fun?" she sputtered out, not aware of what she's saying or doing.

"Yeah, come on. Its in room number 7, I promise it will be the best time of your life, um," He paused giving her a moment to give her name. Tinka flushed with embarrassment all this time she came with a plan to crash the party and she never think of a disguise name!

"Uh, uh...it's Sasha...Sasha Bolberia." she pronounced in a strong Russian accent. It wasnt hard for her to do that since she and her fraternal twin brother are from a European country where most people have a strong Russian accent or others like Turkish, Swedish, or German.

"Oh, your foreign? Nice to meet you, Sasha."

"Nice to meet you," Tinka smiled. She played her part of a foreign slut who knows her way around college sex parties as she put her arms around Ty and plant soft kisses on his cheek. If she was ever to get out of his clutches she was going to do something that even she consider low and unforgivable. She was going to frame Ty and his companion with pictures of them doing it.

"So, where's the party?" Tinka breath into his ear making sure she innocently brush her hand against his crotch. She felt Ty, grab her small ass hard and chuckle deeply as he began to lead the way.

.-. Story Break .-.

Gunther was tired of waiting, he didnt know who would Ty bring but he really didnt care. Being high and fazed by liquor, he just wanted to bust a nut and spend the rest of the night thinking of Rocky. He knew that it was wrong to do this, it was consider a sin amongst his people but he didnt care. He was now a full fledged. American by Green card so he could care less.

Tapping his index finger on his bare knee, Gunther waited in only his boxers. His erection is present through the dark shorts. Gunther's body was very different from his days on Shake it Up!

He was more muscular and toned and his hair grew out a bit but since he was in his American persona, his blonde hair was gel and spiked.

"Where are they?" he muttered under his breath. If Ty didnt come back in the next 5 minutes, Gunther was going to just grab one of other horny college girls and just have his fun. And just like that there was a knock on the door, not just any knock it was a code knock like what cub scouts used. Gunther got up and repeat the rhythmic knock back then waited as the other person gave the knock back.

Gunther was in no mood for games as he harshly whispered through the door, "Who the fuck is it?"

"Dude, who the fuck you think it is?" Ty whispered back just as harsh. Gunther flush in anger and embarrassment opening the door as he could see Ty and...his sister?!

Being fraternal twins well twins in general, you have a connection with your other twin. Some kind of weird sixth sense that you know where they are or what they thinking. But even through a pitiful disguise like the one Tinka is wearing, Gunther knew it was Tinka. It was her eyes, her eyes would never lie but always give her away. His erection soon evaporated as Ty push himself and Tinka in as they were laughing about some private joke that was between them.

Gunther shut and lock the door behind him as he began to sweat bullets, what if Tinka catches on too? Gunther knew he was drunk but not that drunk to the point where he barley recognized anyone. Tinka however was at the point of no return as she plant sloppy kisses on Ty's lips as she moved her hands over his crotch and abs.

"Mmm, I want both your cocks inside of me," she purred lustfully as she dry hump Ty. Ty only darkly chuckled as he push her roughly off of him making Tinka landed on the bed with a "Oof!" but then she quickly laughed it off as Ty undress.

"Come on dude, let's give this cock hungry whore what she want." He said.

Gunther knew it was a sin for lusting after his sister but Ty somehow coax him into trying this brand new thing that CeCe taught him. So Gunther has a choice, either play his cool dude part and go along with the threesome or else reveal to his sister who he really is.

Gunther choose the cowards way out as he also took of his clothes, Tinka was unaware of what is going on until Ty harshly pulled her up her hair and shoved his dick into her mouth forcing her to choke on it. Gunther held back his fists for pounding as he watch his sister violently choke on it.

"Take it easy," he winced knowing that his sister must be in some kind of pain or cant breathe.

"God, her mouth is so fucking tight, G-man!" Ty groaned as he released her mouth from him letting her gasp in some air, Gunther quickly went to her side to see if she was ok but before he could ask, Tinka grab his limp dick and began to sucking it.

Gunther words choke in his throat as he watch his precious sister suck him off like the horny Americans girls he seen online. Gunther wanted her to stop but also wanted her to continue. Tinka look up at him with lust-filled eyes as she moaned, vibrating his dick.

Gunther clench his teeth as he tried very hard not to moan, Ty then forcefully pulled her from him and back onto his cock. While Tinka stroke Gunther off, Ty fucked her face causing globs of her spit to drip down her chin, neck, all the way to her chest. The loud squishing noise made Gunther want to hurl right then and there but he held it back.

"God, this whore mouth feels good," Ty said as he quickly finished, pulling out his drenched member from her mouth. " Now I want taste that nice tight pussy of hers." Gunther was now seeing red as Tinka gently suck him off as Ty rip her thongs off without caring he might bruise her skin as he force his mouth inside of her. Tinka closed her eyes shut and moan as Ty suck, lick, and bite her cunt in ways she never knew.

Tinka was having the time of her life without being aware she was being fucked like some piece of trash and she didnt really care, she had place her fake purse ontop of the small dresser that was next to the bed, she press the camera button on to record every minute of this fuck session. If she was going to get Ty and his friend wrapped around her little finger for good, blackmailing them was the only way she could. She wasnt proud of the extent she was doing to go through with his but hey even she has a price to pay.

After a few minutes of their current position, Ty then lifted up his head, spit into his hand as he stroke his cock. He lube up as he harshly enter Tinka's core, Tinka instantly seen sparks as she stop sucking Gunther, who she know as G-man, as she began to cry for dear life as Ty thrust into her like his life depended on it.

"Yeah, you love this black dick inside you baby, dont you?" Ty said in-between heavy breathes with each deep, long thrusts. Tinka only responded with more screams of pain and pleasure. Gunther couldnt watch this as he turn away and hold himself. He didnt even want to be in the room any longer but if he leave know, Ty would figure it out. Gunther is surprise that Ty couldnt even see through the cheesy dollar store disguise guess he too was too drunk to give a damn and the way he was treating Tinka, he would never do that to any other girls he date maybe this is how he really is. This is what Ty really is behind close doors.

After Ty fucked her for a good 20 minutes missionary style, he went out of her and signal Gunther to give her a turn.

"She's tight but it look like someone already pounded her before," Ty shook his head in slight disappointment. "Well what do you expect from a cock hungry whore right?"

Gunther didnt reply as he look at his sister panting heavily as her juices drip from her pussy to her legs making a puddle on the bed. Gunther was disgusted at the sight as he turned her over and fuck her from that position. He didnt it gently and slowly, trying t take the pain away that Ty did.

"Does this feel better?" he whispered in her ear. Tinka moan softly as she nodded her head quickly.

"It feels so good G-man," she whispered back causing Gunther to blush. Gunther wanted to whisper more words to her but Ty shove his cock inside her mouth again forcing her to suck him off. Gunther glare at him in the dark as he continue to get himself off. If any man treated his sister like this Gunther would lose all control and beat the man into a bloody pulp, he doesnt care if he gets deported for murder! The way Ty treated her was not right, considering the position he's in, Gunther is doing something in the wrong too but he isnt treating her like some street whore you find around the dirty corners of the city.

After 20 minutes of this Gunther found himself lying on the bottom inside of Tinka's asshole as he hold onto her bare breast as he move inside of her, hearing her soft moans. They soon turn to quick cries as Ty enter her pussy harshly fucking her.

Tinka was in heaven, having more then one cock inside of her was just so pleasurable. She couldnt help it but squirt her juices everywhere, Ty bit harshly on her erect nipple sending her more over the edge. After doing this a couple of more times, she came again. Before she can beg for them to let her rest, she was quickly pulled off and thrown onto the cold floor as Ty empty himself all over face and chest. G-man took his time and did the same having some in her hair and belly. She was completely covered in cum.

"Ah, that was a good fuck." Ty announced as he began to quickly dress himself. G-man took his time keeping his eyes on Tinka who was licking some of the cum off but she knew she would have to take a shower to get it fully off.

"Well, thank you Sasha for the great time, " he winked at her as he pulled a 50 from his pocket and crumple it, tossing it at her head. If Tinka was in her right mind, she would lash at him but she got what she wanted so she didnt paid the action any mind as she stay where she was.

"Yo, G-G-G-man!" Ty gave him a pound when he was fully dressed. "Catch you in class on Monday!" Then Ty left leaving Tinka and G-man alone. G-man slowly approach her and lean down next to her, gently touching her shoulder.

"You ok? Do you need a ride or anything?" he asked her, Tinka wanted to tell him to fuck off but she kept her cool and offer a smile.

"No, I am fine. I have everything I needed."

G-man look at her in complete shock before he lower his head and mutter something incoherent to her as he got up and left the room.

When Tinka know that she was fully alone, she grab her purse and stop the record button on her camera. She laid back on the cum soaked bed, laughing with glee as she press the camera at her mouth.

At last, at last! She will have her revenge at last!

.-. The End(?) .-.

**Next Time on Three's A Crowd:**

Tinka was the vanilla, Cece the strawberry, and Rocky the chocolate. Together they were three scoops of fun and with all the goodies Cece had laid out for them for tonight's slumber party, she couldnt wait for the fun to began!

A/N: If you want a continuation of Sharing is Caring then leave a review! Its pretty long and the most brutal thing we've written. Remember if you have a idea or character pairings then leave a review or a message! Peace, Love, and Lube people! 3


	9. A Note From The Co-writer

I know some of you really hate these kinds of things and expecting a new chapter but it has to mostly my attention this has to be written out.  
>My friend and the main writer of this story McLP has receive a review that clearly states there is no bondage in their requested story.<br>We deeply apologize to the person who requested but to point out why there was no bondage at all within the story.  
>I written out the first half and wanted to look up things about bondage because clearly I havent seen enough or read enough to write too certain people tastes plus I dislike bondage.<br>MitchiChanLovesPocky however never even look into it due to her being sick and trying to concentrate on work plus school.  
>So to Torigagged, we apologize and since it was such a problem for you we removed the story and contact professional bondage writers to help us out...<br>Three Scoops of Naughty has been removed and will be re-written until its perfect. We are sorry to the readers and fan of this series for the trouble but understand that sometimes we dont catch our mistakes due to the fact we have other things going on.  
>Understand that we are only human and we tend to make mistakes c:<br>As for requesting more stories here are the list as goes:

CecexTinkaxRocky- Bondage/Ice Cream/Teasing/Threesome  
>LoganxCecexRocky- Threesome<p>

and here's the list of stories already done but need to be read over by me:

Two for the Price of One: A DinaxChoxOc  
>Logan and Me and Rocky : CecexLoganxRocky<br>Three Night Stand: CecexAustinxRocky

We will not be updating throughout this week since its best for McLP to get her rest and attend to school and her job.  
>So be expecting alot of chapters next saturday!<p>

Sincerly, CrystalCastles


End file.
